


Let me face hurricanes

by missguidedmuse4



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missguidedmuse4/pseuds/missguidedmuse4
Summary: Cris POV of the first kiss in the pool since the moment in her house





	1. The party girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so hope you enjoy it!

After days of Joana asking Cris for meeting to finish their assignment, Cris finally agreed. The last time they saw each other, Joana was kissing Eloy in front of her and she was kissing Ruben in front of Joana, and everything was weird since then. They played a dangerous game and they both lost that night, also, Cris felt something inside for the first time, something that she never felt for someone before, jealousy. She was really confused, she had never felt anything like that and she didn’t know what to do, but she absolutely knew that she really didn’t want to see Joana again with this confusion in her mind, and even less she did not want to see Joana alone in her house, but she didn’t have that much choice, besides, she really wanted to show Joana she didn’t care the whole situation.

But, when she was sitting next to Joana in her bed, the whole theory of not feeling nothing, or at least not let Joana see what she felt was much harder. She couldn’t stop staring at Joana, she was so beautiful and it makes her so nervous that she wasn’t capable of being the joking girl that she usually was around that purple haired girl.

_“Buah Cris, it’s really good.”_ Joana’s words took her out of her thoughts

_“Really?”,_ she asked like she didn’t believe Joana,

_“Yes, I mean it. This is absolutely a B”. _

Cris laugh about the idea, _“Well, it would be the first B I ever get in my life”._

And again, Cris stared at Joana while she was reading out loud the part that Cris wrote, not paying attention at what she was saying, but it was impossible to concentrate near of Joana, she just could look at her shyly. When Joana stopped reading, she looked back to Cris, catching her staring. Joana smirked when she realised, ‘Damn’, Cris thought, trying to catch up to the conversation again

_“Well, Pedro always look like the cool teacher but in the moment of the truth he never put good degrees”._

Joana sigh and said, _“Let’s see, what do you want to bet?”._

Cris really liked the idea of betting something with Joana, but even if she wanted to play with something more meaningful, she preferred not to tempt fate, _“let me think… a chocolate palm from the high school cafeteria?”._

Joana really laugh about Cris proposal, and Joana laughing… it was really purifying, and felt like music for Cris_ “Ok, ok, a chocolate palm...”_ Joana agreed.

But then, when de conversation finished, they just seat there regarding and smiling each other. _“Who would’ve thought, the party girl, huh?”_ Joana said as she was still looking at Cris while she smirked. Suddenly, the smile in Cris face started to disappear, recalling the party and the mistake of kissing Ruben in front of Joana, she really regretted that. But Joana continued making fun of her, _“Do you hide something else?”_ she asked with a smile. Cris needed to look down to take the courage to look Joana honestly, without a mask, not this time.

She didn’t need to say anything, her eyes and smile said everything for her and it seemed like Joana got that, because she stopped smirking and looked to Cris’ mouth. All of the sudden, there wasn’t any jokes, there was thirst for Joana, there was desire, there was fear of the feelings that were growing up inside her, fear of being rejected but… would she be rejected? I mean, she could see the way Joana looked at her, and the way Joana always makes the first steps, and even now, she could see like Joana also was looking forward to the kiss. So, slowly, inch by inch, they were approaching at same time, while they couldn’t stop looking each other, the eyes, the lips… god, Cris really wanted to kiss Joana’s lips for a long time and she didn’t realise how bad she wanted it until now. ‘We are going to kiss’ she thought, ‘it’s really happening’ she began to smile a little by the idea but, suddenly, and, when they were so close that she could felt Joana’s breath, these one stopped.

_“Do you want to grab a drink?”_ Joana said out of the blue, ruin the moment and moving away from Cris leaving her in the same frozen posture, surprised by the change of subject. Cris didn’t know what to say or how to react to the fact that they almost kissed and Joana just slipped out, so she just tried to recompose and act as if nothing had happened_. _

_“Mm… ok, let me see what I have in the fridge”,_ Cris said while she started to get up from the bed, but unsuccessfully since Joana grabbed her arm without letting her get up at all_ “No, not here, I mean outside, I don’t know, a beer?”_ Joana proposed but Cris was still frozen from the ‘almost moment’. Joana realised that, so she started to play with Cris’ cheek, and obviously, as confused as Cris could be, she couldn’t resist to Joana’s joke, it was her weakness, _“Ok, ok! A beer.”_ yielded Cris to Joana’s mock.

Joana started to get ready to go, but Cris needed just a few seconds to study what had happened, has she done something wrong? Did she just misread Joana’s intentions? Maybe Joana just sees her as a friend, and it could have a lot of sense by the fact she had a boyfriend… but it couldn’t be, right? Cris had eyes, she saw how Joana desired her, maybe as much as Cris desired Joana, so… What has she done wrong?

Now it wasn’t the moment to repeat everything in her head, Joana was almost ready, so maybe that beer would clear out her mind.


	2. The Pub

The awkward moment had past, now it was just the two of them getting to know each other better. It was the first time that they met alone outside the high school and for something that had nothing to do with the literature assignment, and even if Cris tried not to see it in that way because it could make her nervous, it was a kind of ‘not official date’. But, even if she thought about it, Cris wasn’t nervous, she was totally comfortable listening to Joana talking about her passions and about what she was into, even if Cris didn’t know half of the painters, she couldn’t stop staring at Joana while she was drawing in a napkin something that she didn’t want Cris to see. When Joana talked about her passions she radiated happiness, spirit, and it was something that Cris loved to see since she didn’t really have a passion for anything , but she could keep looking at Joana for hours, even if she lost track of the conversation, she just laugh when Joana said something funny. When Joana finished talking about painters, Cris took the opportunity to try to see what she was drawing.

_“Come on, let me see it”,_ Cris said getting closer to the napkin, but giving Joana space.

_“No, no way. The work is not shown until it is finished”,_ Joana said protecting the napkin like someone who’s been working in a masterpiece for years and she was still looking for perfection.

_“Ok, ok… I don’t even care”,_ said Cris pretending, and when Joana relaxed, Cris threw herself on her to try to get the napkin. _“Cris you are going to ruin it!”_ said Joana pretending she was angry while the two of them were pulling from the napkin. _“Oook”_ finally Cris agreed, watching how Joana was happy for winning the fight.

While she was waiting for Joana to finish the drawing, Cris grabbed her phone and saw that she had a message from Amira. Usually, Cris was always with her phone on her hand, but when she was with Joana, she couldn’t pay attention to anything else besides her. Amira was angry because Cris forgot that they had agreed to see each other and, even if meeting Joana was the best plan she could make for the night, she knew she did wrong, she should have warned Amira that she couldn’t make it. She knew she wasn’t being a good friend, even less the friend Amira deserved.

_“Done… look”_ Joana said breaking in her thoughts. At first, she wasn’t sure but the more she looked at it, the more she saw the similarity, it was her_. “It’s me?”_ Cris said sounding surprised.

_“Yes, do you like it?”_ Joana asked. She looked like she was a little nervous waiting Cris’ opinion, but this one couldn’t have a bigger smile_. “Of course” _Cris answered, in case it still wasn't obvious.

_“Look”,_ Joana continued explaining_, “your hair and your beautiful eyes”._ If Cris was happy before, now her smile didn’t even fit in her face, and, although she always was trying to retain her smile when she was with Joana, this time she didn’t, this time she was herself, and even more when Joana looked at her in that pure way. There again, that look of Joana with those heart eyes that always made Cris believe that maybe she had a chance. When Joana looked at her smiling, Cris always put the same smile in her face, it was like inevitably she copied it and the way Joana looked at her… it totally hypnotized her. She could spend like this all night. “_Woah, Joana, it’s great”,_ Cris said breaking the eye contact, concentrating in the drawing. Joana really had drawn her. Cris started to notice how she was blushing for the moment, and it wasn’t because the draw was good, that it was also true, it was because the fact that Joana had taken the time to study her enough to be able to draw her in a way that looked so similar made her feel very special, as no one had ever made her feel. Joana, one way or another, always made her feel special, made her feel like she really was someone when she has always felt one more among the crowd, and that was one of the things Cris liked most about Joana.

_“Do we leave now?”_ Joana said interrupting again in her thoughts. Last thing Cris wanted to do was leave now.

“_Now? You didn’t even finish your drink”,_ Cris said trying to convince Joana to stay, just to be able to enjoy that intimacy a little more before returning to reality.

_“It’s ok, let’s go”_ Joana said, sounding totally convinced that she wanted to leave that place, that she was no longer comfortable. Cris realized and didn't want to insist more, "_Ok, but we'll have to pay, right?"_ Cris said looking for the waiter.

_“Why? Run”_ Cris started to laugh at Joana's joke, but as soon as Joana got up and ran out of the bar, she realized that it was no joke, and that if she didn't hurry, she would leave without her. _"Joana wait!" _Cris said calling Joana while she left the bar and everyone watched her.

Cris ran after Joana until she reached her, and when she did, suddenly, nothing mattered. It didn't matter the looks, or the people watching then judging, or the cold of a March night in Madrid, or the cars, or even if they were breatheless beacause the run, nothing. Only they mattered. Cris was always one of those people who don't take anything seriously or care about anything, partly because she was a person who doesn’t like to show her feelings, partly because she had never met anyone to feel something for, and when any problem arose, she always ran away. But this time she didn't run away alone, this time she had someone by her side, someone who would run next to her, someone who was worth feeling for, and God, it felt so good, hurting her lungs and face laughing without a reason concrete. To feel, even for a moment, freedom.

And was exactly how she felt when she was with Joana, freedom of being able to be herself.


	3. The pool

After running a large part of Madrid center, they stopped. They didn't know if it was the accumulated tension or the desire to let go a little, but the thing is that they felt really relieved after that race. Cris, the party girl who only drinks and smokes, didn't have the physical condition to run all that way along, but she didn't even pay attention to that, she was totally submerged for the moment. Asphyxiated and still laughing, Cris tried to recover the air so that the words could came out, _"What happened?",_ She asked without understanding what led Joana the need to run away from the bar.

_"Nothing, a very crappy guy at the bar," _Joana said between gasps, while she was still recovering from the race.

_"So, we have left without paying for nothing."_ Cris kept laughing, although she didn't know if it was because of all that irrational situation, because of the adrenaline of the moment, or because she was really happy to be living that.

_"Well, because the bar was crap, 84 years for two beers,"_ Joana said as an excuse as she laughed again, making Cris laugh. It took them both a little to catch their breath, but when they finally did, they realized that they had come very far, so far that they didn't even recognize where they were.

_"Ok, where are we?"_ Joana was really disoriented, but luckily Cris knew Madrid better than she did.

_"Well, we are in a good neighbourhood, so much that the houses here have a pool,"_ Cris said in a tour guide's voice. Joana took a moment to study the area when she suddenly said, _"Ok, let's sneak in_," and, without warning, she entered the building, so Cris again had to run to catch her rate. Investigating door by door, Joana found a pool. The adrenaline was eating Cris inside. Joana led her to do things she would never have been able to do alone, and Cris was not used to it, Cris was used to being the crazy and reckless of her friends, but now there was someone who took her out of her comfort zone , and that was something that nobody had ever achieved.

Joana got into where the pool was and Cris followed her shyly. The blue of the water shone all over the places and it made it like magic. Could not be more in line with the situation. The two were quite for a moment until Joana broke the silent, _“Fuck, how cool”._

_"Yeah"_ Cris said even without leaving her astonishment. The atmosphere was really fascinating, and there was no one better with whom to share that than with Joana.

_“Do you want to get in?”_ Joana proposed, although Cris took a short time to access, the night was improving at moments, _“Ok”_ Cris said with a smile.

When she began to take off her shoes, she realized that Joana had stood still, it seemed that she was beginning to regret it, but the plan was too good to let it escape. _"What's the matter, you're afraid of water?"_ Cris said mocking Joana, although it might be truly scared by her face.

"It’s not that ... it can be cold" Joana sounded really doubtful, and she approached the water to check the temperature with her foot. When she was at the edge of the pool, Cris couldn't resist and threw Joana into the water. Joana's face was broken, the mixture between the confusion and the cold of the water, whatever it was, her face was very funny and Cris couldn't stop laughing at her.

_"Cris bitch, it's freezing!"_ Joana said as she swam to the edge of the pool to get out.

_“How exaggerated you are!”_ Cris couldn’t stop laughing.

_"Come on, help me out,"_ Joana said once on the edge, extending her hand for Cris to take. It was obvious that there was a trap, but Cris preferred to play dumb. And, as was evident, Joana pulled Cris’ hand causing her to fall into the water as well. It is not that she did not believe Joana when she told her that the water was freezing, but she was not expected to be so cold, although it was not that she cared at the time. She was with Joana alone in a pool and there seemed to be no one to bother them, it was at least perfect.

When Cris went out to breathe, Joana was still underwater, although she got out a couple of seconds later. _"Did I scare you?"_ Joana asked. Apparently, she was playing that she had drowned, but the interpretation was so bad that Cris didn't even got it, so she saw another chance to make fun of her, _"Oh yes, I thought you drowned."_

_"It's just that I can hold my breathe a lot under water"_ Joana said still pretending, but Cris could no longer resist messing with her, _"Yes, about 20 seconds."_

It seemed as if Joana had been offended, _“but who do you think I am, I endure much more. What's up, what are you challenging me?”_ Cris wasn't doing it, but she wasn't going to waste this opportunity _“Yes”_ she said while she was still laughing at Joana.

_"Ok, counting at three?"_ Joana asked. When Cris nodded, Joana started the countdown and they submerged. Cris was focused on not losing the bet, but could not ignore the magic of the moment. She had Joana really close, not as much as when they almost kissed at her house, but more than usual. Suddenly, Cris watched that Joana began to swim towards her, although she was not sure what was happening because everything was somewhat blurred underwater, but it was unmistakable to see how Joana was getting closer and closer. Cris was too confused to make any move, so she simply waited to see what Joana was going to do. Joana kept approaching nonstop, and then, their lips touched. Cris as a reflex act turned away and quickly pulled her head out of the water without understanding well what had happened.

Had she really kissed her? She did not have much time to think, Joana also went out to breath, although she did not take out her head completely, it seemed as if she was a little embarrassed and she was waiting for Cris' reaction. _"I won",_ Joana finally said, breaking the silence.

Cris was still too confused to say anything, and tried to quickly to get words out of her mouth, _"Sure, with traps,"_ they both laughed, but it was more because of the nerves than the funny comment.

_"Okay come on, to prove you that I am a good person, I am I give you a rematch, okay?"_ Joana said getting ready to dive again. When Cris agreed, she counted again and they both went under water.

But this time they were no longer playing. This time, Cris was enjoying seeing Joana underwater, she looked like a mermaid with that purple hair floating, the light reflecting her face through the bubbles. Cris always thought that Joana was quite beautiful even though she had never been attracted to girls, but, god, this time Joana was really gorgeous. This time they stayed staring each other even closer, but then, Joana approached Cris again, but she didn't kiss her, this time it was Cris who threw herself at her. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't help remembering all those times when she desired so badly to kiss Joana, at home watching the movie, in class, partying, even when they first met, she already wanted to kiss her, and all that desire suddenly came together. Cris had imagined many times in her head what it would be like to kiss Joana, where and how it would be, and finally, she was finally kissing Joana, it really seemed like she was dreaming, but not even any of her imaginations had been so beautiful as it was in reality. And, even if she did not want to cut that extraordinary kiss, the reality was that they were underwater, and Cris was running out of air, so she hugged Joana to get out of the water at the same time without getting apart.

When they took a breath and looked at each other again, they were still hugging, although it was more like Joana was the one who had Cris in the grip. She still didn't believe it, she was in Joana's arms at night in a pool just the two of them, with no one to judge them, just been finally themselves. Cris smiled, she couldn't hide the happiness, but Joana was serious, she was still looking at Cris' lips, and like she was dying and the only thing that could help her were those lips, again, Joana kissed her. This time the softness had turned into passion, this time Joana took Cris much harder, which surprised her, but she wasn't going to complain.

They were really in their own world, kissing and laughing at the same time, however, the dream ended when the doorman of the building interrupted them, after all, they had sneaked into a building that was not theirs, _“Who had let you in? ”_ asked the angry man. Joana remained silent without knowing what to say, and Cris got out of Joana's arms while she thought of an excuse, _"We are from 5ºB"_, said hoping he would believe it and let them return to their daydream.

_"There are only 4 floors here"_ said the man angrier. They laughed and came out of the water quickly, while the man went for them. While they were still laughing, they quickly took all their things, held hands, and moved away from their little but perfect moment.


End file.
